A Hole in the Heart
by AnotherBook
Summary: Anakin's heart is breaking. Ahsoka Tano, his padawan, has left the order. Now what? How can he go on after so long having her around to keep him alive? To keep him sane? This follows both Anakin and Ahsoka as they try to find their ways alone. And what about Obi-Wan? How will the split affect him? Rating may change later on do to Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Okay, a dozen other people are probably doing this, but I wanted to give it a shot. Note, I am a firm believer in Siri surving Magus's attack. Therefore she will appear in this series.

A Hole in the Heart

Chapter 1

Anakin walked slowly back into the temple, his hand clenched around all that he had left of Ahsoka. His heart felt like someone had thrust a lightsaber through it. Obi-Wan was waiting for him just inside, and when Anakin walked in alone, he looked at him sadly.

"I'm so sorry Anakin," he said. "I know it doesn't help, not now, but I always believed in her."

"You're right, it doesn't," Anakin muttered. He began to stalk off, but Obi-Wan stopped him.

"Listen to me Anakin, I understand what you're going through," Obi-Wan said.

"You!" Anakin laughed harshly. " No offense, Master, but out of all the mistakes I've ever made, at least I never left the order! How can you have any idea what I'm going through!"

"I had a life before you met me, Anakin," Obi-wan said sharply. "I have a past like anybody else, most of which you don't know about." He looked down and added softly, "some of it I hope you never do learn." With that he left. Anakin looked after him puzzled. What had Obi-Wan meant? Anakin walked off, in the opposite direction of his former Master. When there was a question about Obi-Wan's past, there was only one person to go to.

Anakin waited patiently until the door opened. Siri smiled when she saw him.

"Anakin! I just got the news!" Siri said. "I'm so glad your padawan's name has been cleared! It's a shame about Barriss of course, Shaniel went to go speak with Zaina, and I was just on my way to see Luminara, but I can spare a few minutes. Where's Ahsoka?"

It was only then that Siri noticed Anakin's dark, and solemn face.

"What's wrong Anakin?"

Anakin didn't want to tell her, he didn't feel like telling anyone. It would be all over the temple before the end of the night though, so he might as well start getting used to it.

"Ahsoka has decided to leave the order," he said. "She's gone."

"Oh, Anakin, I'm really sorry."

The look in Siri's eyes, one not of pity but of sympathy, of understanding, brought to Anakin's mind a name. _Ferus_. Ferus Olin, Siri's former apprentice. He had left the order shortly before he would have taken the trials.

"Come in, do you want something warm to drink? Tea?" Something in Anakin's face answered the question. "Nope, you need something stronger. Caf it is then."

Anakin followed Siri into the apartment, and collapsed onto the couch while Siri hurried to prepare a pot of caf. When it was done, she prepared two cups and sat down beside him. Anakin curled his hands around the steaming sup, letting the warmth seep through his fingers and relax him. Siri waited patiently for him to relax before speaking.

"You have a question for me I assume, something about Obi-Wan?" she prodded.

Anakin took a sip before responding. "How did you guess."

"I know you, and I know Obi-Wan. Now, ask away."

"What happened in Obi-Wan's past that Ahsoka's leaving might have reminded him of?"

Siri blinked, and took just a second to long to reply. "I don't know."

"Yes you do," Anakin insisted. "Please, I argued with him, and said he didn't understand what I was going through. Then he got all quiet. I know there's something. Please tell me."

With a sigh, Siri put her cup down. "It's not really my place to say, no one talks about it anymore, especially now."

"About what?" Siri studied Anakin's face for a moment.

"When Obi-Wan was a padawan, he went on a mission to Melida/Daan. He and Qui-Gon went there to recue Master Tahl. When they got there, they fell in with the children's faction. The children were tired of their parents fighting for reasons no one could really remember, so they were taking a stand. This touched Obi-Wan somehow." Here Siri paused, and looked down at her hands. "When Qui-Gon returned to the temple with Tahl, he came back alone. Obi-Wan had decided to leave the order, and fight alongside the children of Melida/Daan. No one really knew what happened, but Obi-Wan told me once that he and Qui-Gon had actually drawn their lightsabers on each other. Neither had the will to make a move against the other though. Obi-Wan handed over his saber and ran off."

Anakin's breath caught in his throat. Obi-Wan had actually drawn his lightsaber on Qui-Gon? "Then what happened? He obviously came back."

"Of course he did," Siri said. "After the children's government they'd set up broke apart, and his friend was killed in a blaster fight. He called to Qui-Gon for help."

"And Qui-Gon went?"

"He did. Obi-Wan had broken his trust, and to an extent his heart, but he would never abandon Obi-Wan. After it was all resolved there, Obi-Wan returned to the temple. It took a while, but they rebuilt the bond between them, and it was even stronger then before." Anakin stared down at his hands again.

"You think Ahsoka may come back?" he asked.

"I think the reason she left was to discern what the Force has in store for her without some poky council members watching her every step. If the Force leads her back here, then she will return to you Anakin, just give her time." Anakin nodded. Then he stood up.

"I suppose I should go apologize to Obi-Wan," he said sullenly, "again."

"That would be wise," Siri agreed. "He saw what happened to Qui-Gon when he left, I think he's afraid you might react the same way. He doesn't want you to lose the hope that Qui-Gon lost when he left."

"Thank you, Siri," Anakin said as he headed for the door. "For everything."

Anakin paused at the doorway and turned back to Siri. "When Ferus left, did you hope he might come back?"

Siri shook her head. "The situation was different. I had already prepared myself to let go of him, as prepared as I might have been at least. I just didn't think I'd lose him the way I did." Anakin nodded, and left to find Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was sitting in the room of a thousand fountains, breathing in the fragrant and calming air. Yoda had said it himself when Anakin took Ahsoka as a padawan. Anakin was ready for it, but he wasn't ready to let go. He had never dreamed that Anakin would have been forced to let go this way. He wondered if Yoda had. There were footsteps coming up the path toward him, and he knew without looking who it was. Anakin stood to his side, silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Master," he said. "My actions were uncalled for."

Obi-wan was silent. Anakin knew. He could tell.

"Siri told you," he said.

"She didn't want to, I convinced her."

Obi-Wan sighed and motioned to the empty seat beside him. Anakin took it, studying Obi-Wan's face.

"I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to get your hopes up," Obi-Wan explained. "If Qui-Gon hadn't forgiven me, and taken me back, I would never have returned to the order. Each situation is different, there are no guarantees. Jedi will leave, and some may never return."

"But the order is Ahsoka's life," Anakin insisted. "She will return, she has too. I can't see her doing anything else."

"Possibly," Obi-Wan agreed, "but her faith in us has been shaken, Anakin; and even if she does come back, the council will have to agree to let her return."

Anakin bowed his head. He would not give up hope. He would never give up hope that Ahsoka would come back.

TBC

Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Updates won't be daily, but I'll try to get ones up as often as I can. Sadly I don't own satr wars (i need to remember to put this on the first page) Goerge Lucas does, or does Disney now? i'm so confused!

Chapter 2

Ahsoka sat on the bench, feeling the floor thrum with the vibrations of the engine. She was on her way off world, away from Corescant, away from her master. Her _Former_ Master, that is. Her strength was leaving her, the adrenaline that had been rushing through her was wearing off, and she was tempted to go back. What was she doing? Leaving the only home she'd ever known? How could she do this? "Stop it, Ahsoka" she whispered to herself. "You're not doing yourself any favors by going back." She took a deep breath and settled down. There was a chime from the speakers.

"Attention passengers, we will be setting down on Corellia in 6 standard hours. Feel free to try any of our five star refreshments during the flight."

Ahsoka looked at the greasy, cheaply packaged food that the droid attendants were passing around. "Five star rating must have gone down in the past century," Ahsoka muttered. She got up, and began to make her way through the transport, needing to occupy her mind.

She was in a crowded walkway, squished by others who had needed to stretch there legs. A sharp shove hit her from behind and with an "umph" she was thrown into the passenger in front of her. She stumbled back, and the passenger spun around, glaring angrely at her. "Watch where you're going, sleemo," he said, his voice gruff. He was a a tall and ugly rodian.

"I'm sorry," Ahsoka said, and she attempted to step past him, but he blocked her way. She glared up at him. "Ummm, excuse me?"

"This ship is only so big, little implet," he said. "No where for you to run, no where for you to hide, and no one to protect you."

"Who says I'm alone, you big mouthed barv," Ahsoka snapped.

"Aren't you a little snippy for a piece of bantha fodder?" the rodian asked. Ahsoka nearly snapped there. No one called her snippy. No one but her master. The rodian would have been little better then a grease spot had a hand not been placed on Ahsoka's shoulder holding her back.

"I wouldn't mess with this one," a voice said. "She's tougher then she looks."

Ahsoka turned around and saw a familiar face. Corky grinned at her, then turned back to the rodian. The rodian looked angry at the interruption.

"Why do you care?" he demanded.

"Well, sir," Corky answered, "my Aunt would hardly forgive me for letting her daughter get squished into pulp." Ahsoka glanced at him. So she was his cousin now, huh?

"You've got to be kidding me," the rodian snorted. Corky leaned close and made a show of whispering into his ear.

"She's adopted," he said softly. The rodian snorted again.

"You think I care?" Just then another man appeared from the crowd beside Corky.

"You should," he said. His thick brown hair looked, well... scruffy looking, to Ahsoka, but in his eyes was a hard determination. His hand was on the holster at his side. The rhodian saw the defensive posture, and the look in his eyes. He took a step back.

"Alright, whatever you say," he grumbled. Then he stuck a finger out at Ahsoka. "We have unfinished business, snippy." Then he was gone.

Ahsoka turned to face her rescuers. "Corky! What are you doing here?" Ahsoka asked. Corky looked sad.

"Mandalore has been taken over by crime lords, and Almek is in charge of things," he said. "Didn't Master Kenobi tell you?"

"Things have been a bit... crazy, recently," Ahsoka said. "We haven't had much time to talk."

"Well, then this is probably news to you," Corky continued. "Two sith were helping them while setting a trap for Master Kenobi, and my Aunt was the bait."

"Duchess Satine?" Ahsoka asked. "Is she alright?" Corky looked off to the side.

"She's dead," he said shortly. "Now, we're trying to take back our home. The death watch faction is split, some fighting on our side, the others fighting for Almek. My aunt Bo-Katan is leading the death watch on our side."

"Wait, Bo-Katan? The female mandolorian in the blue armor? She's your Aunt?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, that's right," Corky said. The stranger was looking up and down the aisle.

"Perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere?" he asked.

"Your right, Joshan," Corky agreed. "Joshan, this is my friend padawan Ashoka Tano. Ahsoka, this Joshan Solo, he's the representative from the Corrilian forces. They have agreed to help us in this battle." Joshan nodded at Ahsoka. Together, the three of them headed toward a back area of the transport.

Once inside Corky and the stranger's room, they sat down to decide what exactly was going to happen now that they found each other.

"Ahsoka, we're still waiting to hear from the senate and Master Kenobi. I don't know if you're on a mission, or something, but we could really use a jedi's help," Corky said.

Ahsoka looked down, her hand resting on her hip where her lightsaber once had been.

"I really have no assignments, or anything," she said. "I can help you out some."

"That would be great," Corky said enthusiastically. Corky launches into a detailed description of their resources, and their current situation which Ahsoka only half hears. She had left the jedi to sort things out. Why was she getting involved with this? _Because Corky's a friend_, Ahsoka told herself, _and he needs my help. But soon as Obi-Wan arrives I'm gone_. Corky stopped after a while, noticing the look on her face. "Is something wrong?" he asked

"No," Ahsoka said. "Could I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

Corky glanced at Joshan, who nodded and left the room. Corky leaned forward.

"What is it, Ahsoka?"

"I... I left the Jedi Order."

"What!" Corky exclaimed.

"I need to sort things out, away from the other jedi," Ahsoka said. "I gave up my lightsabers, and I left."

"Wow, well, if you don't want to help, we can get by till Master Kenobi comes. I understand if you need time away from anyone you know."

"No, Corky, it's alright. I'll help, it'll probably be good for me. I will want to be gone before Master Kenobi shows up though."

"You've got it."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anakin walked through the temple halls alone. He had woken up that morning with no Ahsoka to joke around with, no padawan to spar with. Just a hole in his heart, and an empty room. He had gone to do the cafeteria in hopes of getting something even marginally good, but when he got there he had no appetite. He went to the practice rooms to spar, but it just hurt to see the masters and their padawans. He hadn't realized how much he really depended on Ahsoka, not just for saving him every now and then, but for her friendship, her innumerable questions, and force forbid it even her snippy remarks.

Obi-Wan offered to practice with him, and invited him to come with him for lunch at Dex's, but Anakin had refused. Remembering all the happy times the three of them had shared there, he just couldn't bare it. Now he realized he couldn't bare being at the temple. When he reached his destination, he hit the alarm bell beside the door. the door slid open, and Master Windu looked, his eyebrows arched in surprise, at Anakin.

"Skywalker, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Master, Windu I need to talk to you, may I come in?"

Master Windu stepped aside and gestured for him enter. Anakin did so, and stood rather awkwardly inside as Windu closed the door after him, and turned to face him.

"What's wrong, Master Skywalker?"

"I can't stay here any longer," Anakin said, his hands clenched into fists and his face full of pain. "I need to get back out onto the front."

"Skywalker, you are granted three weeks leave, and in your condition I suggest you accept."

"My condition? My health is fine!"

"You've been emotionally strained over the course of the trial, and that has only increased since your padawan's departure. It is my opinion you remain here."

"That may be your opinion, but what about the council? What do they say?"

Windu didn't reply for a minute, knowing how Anakin would take the response.

"For the most part, they agree with me," Windu answered. "You will be doing no favors to anyone by leading a troop into battle without your emotions in check."

"My emotions are fine! I just need to get out of here!" The look on Anakin's face wasn't helping his case, and he knew it. he just couldn't believe this! Windu looked at him sternly.

"I'm sorry Master Skywalker, but until further noticed your name has been withdrawn from the list of active jedi."

Anakin left without another word. he stormed angrily down the halls, the few jedi who were in them avoiding his gaze. Obi-Wan was coming up the hall when he ran into Anakin.

"Anakin," he called, hurrying to his very furious friend. "Anakin, what's wrong."

"This whole stupid thing!" Anakin said. "This whole blasted war, the council! They won't let me back out to the front, or even out of the temple at all!"

Obi-Wan was silent in the face of Anakin's fury. Anakin noticed the look on his face and calmed down enough to read it, then his heart dropped. Sadness, pity, and guilt.

"Master, you didn't... did you?" Anakin asked, his voice weak.

"Anakin, I'm sorry my friend," Obi-wan said sadly. "Master Windu asked me whether I thought you'd be able to carry out the duties of a jedi and general at this time. I answered truthfully, and honestly. I said no."

"You thought I'd do better trapped in four walls!" Anakin shouted. Obi-Wan looked up and down the hall, but it was gratefully deserted.

"You're not trapped here, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied. "You can go where you like on Corescant, the temple is not meant to be a prison, and your taking leave is not a punishment. It is simply what the council deemed best for you and for the lives of those who would be under your command. When you can show that you've let go of your pain and can put Ahsoka out of your mind they will let you back out onto the front. You just need to be patient, and take this time to reflect and to heal."

"I don't need time, I need to be out there doing something!" Anakin insisted, and he stormed away. Obi-Wan watched him go, and sighed. he continued on his way.

In the Room of a Thousand fountains, Obi-Wan met with Master Yoda and Master Windu. "Anakin is not taking our decision easily," he said.

Master Windu snorted, if the jedi master could be said to do such a thing. "I'll say, he demanded to be put back on duty immediately, and nearly went wild when I told him no."

"Hmmm," Yoda meditated. "Need time to adjust, Skywalker does. Understand this he does not."

"I fear our keeping him off the front lines may result in him doing something... foolish," Obi-Wan said.

"Such as?" Windu asked. "You don't think he would sneak out do you?"

"I'm not sure he would, but I wouldn't put it past him," Obi-Wan responded thoughtfully.

"Very well," Windu said with a nod. "We agree, we need to keep a closer eye on Skywalker, just make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble."

That evening, Anakin made his way through the lower levels of Corescant, hood up and head down. The filth of the streets poisoned the air with a stench huts would find offensive, but Anakin did not seem the least bothered by it. The dark corners and allies held no dangers for this jedi, and he strode down the way easily. When he reached the cheap, seedy bar at the end of the street he checked the sign to be sure of where he was before entering. The place was crowded, and alive band was playing on one end of the bar. Anakin ignored them, ignored everyone, except the one person sitting alone in the corner. he made his way there and sat across from them.

"Glad you decided to show up," he greeted.

"Like I could turn you down," Ventress replied, setting down the drink she'd ordered. "Want something? You'll have to pay yourself, my finances aren't what they once were."

"No," Anakin said, his voice as thick and hard as stone. "I need you to do something for me."

"What? I'm not in the habit of going on missions for jedi, especially ones who've tried to kill me in the past."

"This isn't for the jedi, this is for me, a paying employer," Anakin answered, leaning forward. Ventress looked at him curiously, a glint in her eyes.

"You've bought my interest. So, what is it you need me to do?"

"I need you to find someone for me," Anakin replied. He handed her a holoplayer. Ventress took it, and activated it. an image of Ahsoka popped up.

"Your padawan? Wasn't she cleared?"

"Yes," Anakin sighed. "She decided to leave the order."

"And you want me to do what? Bring her back to Corescant in chains so you can convince her to come back? I'm sorry if I don't feel overly enthusiastic about that."

"No, no chains," Anakin said. "I just want you to monitor her for me. Keep me updated on her whereabouts, and keep her out of trouble. She has a way of getting into tight spots with no way out."

"You want me to babysit your former padawan? You better be paying good."

Anakin tossed a bag onto the table. Ventress pulled it towards and peeks inside. tightening it again, she slid it into her belt. "Deal," she said, and she handed Anakin a datapad. "I'll send you updates on that, don't lose it."

Anakin tucked it into his own belt and nodded at her. "Thank you."

"Pleasure doing business with you," Ventress said, and she picked up her glass again, toasting it to Anakin as he stood and left.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Okay, I'm kind of taking a chance in this episode, but we've met so many other OT characters, what's one more? Reviews are appreciated!

Chapter 4

Ahsoka stepped off of the transport at Corillia, closely followed by Corky and Joshan. She looked around. This was the first time she had ever been to Corellia. It looked as she had excepted it to look. A typical planet, with cities dotted with casinos and resorts.

"Corellia thrives on gambling and the black market," Joshan explained. "Not everyone likes it that way." The three travelers made their way through the streets until they came to a run down warehouse. There were over flowing trash bins sitting outside, and Ahsoka crinkled her noise. The whole place looked deserted. Joshan went up to the rusty door and knocked in a certain way. the door slid aside and a middle-aged women stood there, looking up and down the street behind them.

"Quickly, inside," she said, motioning the group inside. Ahsoka followed Corky and Joshan in. She gasped as she looked around the warehouse. Sitting in groups and huddled 'round small fire through out the warehouse were mandalorians. Some families with small children.

"How did you get them all here?" Ahsoka asked Corky, as they walked among the groups.

"We got groups off world one at a time. One of the sith who'd helped death watch disappeared, and the other was found dead in a court yard. Almek still has control though, and he's not letting that go. He can't close off the ports completely, thank the Force."

Ahsoka felt pity for these families, chased off their home world. This was what war did, she realized. The Jedi used to work to keep this from happening, now they were helping it happen. Even when they didn't mean to, when it wasn't their intention, they would chase innocent people off separatist worlds as easily as the separatists chased those off republic and neutral ones. Perhaps Barriss has been right after all. Ahsoka shook her head, as if that would rid her mind of the thought. Barriss had used the darkside to fight the darkside, Ahsoka told herself, she'd willing let herself become twisted by it, and lose sight of the light. She had made her choice.

"Ahsoka?" Corky asked, breaking into her thoughts. Ahsoka brought her mind back to the present.

"Yeah?"

"I need to speak with the leaders alone for a minute, can you wait here?"

"Sure," Ahsoka said, and she shrugged. She'd foreseen Corky needing to explain her presence without her. This was no surprise. Corky left with Joshan and slipped inside a back room. Ahsoka looked around her. In one corner of the warehouse there was a youngling sitting, playing with a small doll. She was all by herself, keeping apart from the others. Ahsoka headed over. She crouched down next to the little one, and smiled warmly. "Hello," she said. The youngling clutched her doll close to her, looking up at Ahsoka shyly.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Why aren't you playing with the other younglings?" Ahsoka asked. The little one glanced quickly at the others, before looking back at Ahsoka.

"I don't want to," she said, her voice small and innocent. "They don't like me"

"Well, would you like me to play with you?" Ahsoka asked. The youngling smiled shyly at her, and nodded. Ahsoka sat down with her.

"What's your name?"

"Hanna."

"Well, Hanna, I'm Ahsoka."

Ahsoka played tea party with Hanna until Corky came to get her. promising to play again with her sometime, Ahsoka left with Corky for the back room which was being used as the war room. Corky held the door open as Ahsoka walked in. Inside there was a round table, around which 5 people were gathered. She spotted Joshan right away, and beside him was a women with long dark hair pulled back in a single braid. There was a middle-aged man on Ahsoka's right, back straight as a rod, and something about him made Ahsoka think of Tarkin. Next to him was a younger man with blond hair and a cocky grin. Straight across the table was a n older woman, her face set in hard lines. Behind the young blond man was a boy, perhaps 5 or 6, sitting in a back corner watching the proceedings with interest.

"Ahsoka," Corky said, "This is the council of leaders. You already know Joshan, beside him is his wife, Jaina, and a more determined fighter I haven't met."

"Corky," Jaina Solo protested.

"To your right is Commander Longtin of the Mandalorian forces, and beside him is Trip Solo, Joshan's brother, and the stone faced beauty across from us is General Solana."

General Solana didn't visibly react to Corky's introduction.

"We are glad to have your help Padawan Tano," the General greeted. Ahsoka wanted to point out that she wasn't technically a padawan anymore, but the general continued. " Commander Bo-Katan is still on Mandalore with a small force doing what she can. Are job is to amass enough of an army to catch Almek unawares and retake Mandalore as quickly and bloodlessly as possible. To do that we have enlisted the help of our brothers and sisters from Corillia."

"We are glad to help," Joshan said. "Relations have always been good between us, and I doubt the crime lords will want to stop at Mandalore. They are greedy tyrants."

"Ahsoka," Corky said. "We nearly have enough troops to retake Mandalore, or at least start the process. We need someone to help lead a troop onto Mandalore immediately and meet up with Bo-Katan. That's how we're getting everyone down, is in small groups."

"Padawan Tano," Commander Longtin broke in. "We would like you to go with Capatin Trip Solo and escort the first group. Do you feel up to it?"

Ahsoka was tempted to glare at the commander. There was definitely something about him that made her think of the unsavory Tarkin.

"Absolutely, Commander," Ahsoka answered.

"Excellent. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

The meeting was adjourned, and Ahsoka left with Corky.

"That Commander doesn't like me," Ahsoka said as the walked off.

"Nah, he's got nothing against you, he's like that with everyone," Corky told her.

"I don't like people like that, and they generally don't like me," Ahsoka replied. "I just had a nasty encounter with another commander of his type."

"What happened?"

"He wanted to have me executed," Ahsoka said shortly.

"Oh."

Ahsoka changed the subject.

"Who was that boy sitting in the back? He couldn't have been more then 6."

"Oh, him? He's actually 4. Looks old for his age doesn't he? He acts like it too."

"Who is he?"

"He's Joshan and Jaina's son. His name's Han Solo."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anakin sat in his quarters, staring down at the datapad in his hands, not even reading it. Obi-wan stood in front of him, arms crossed.

"We need to take, Anakin," Obi-Wan said crossly.

"Go ahead, master," Anakin said gloomily, not bothering to look up.

"Anakin, I know you're hurting, but you need to do something! You can't just sit here for the rest of your life! You've refused all my offers to spar, you haven't even left the temple in days which is unusually for you at least. I'm trying to do what i can, but you need to open up to me, you need to let me in and let go."

"I'm doing the best I can," Anakin snapped. "Maybe if the council let me back out..."

"Anakin, we've talked about this, you're not ready."

"Yes I am! You aren't even giving me a chance!"

"You can't even accept an invite to spar and you expect the council to throw in front of an army of droids?"

"Yes!"

"They're not going to do that Anakin!" Obi-Wan sighed. "When you're ready to talk, come and find me."

Anakin flopped backwards, not responding, and not even watching as Obi-Wan left.

Obi-Wan sat beside Siri in front of the lake. It was the middle of the afternoon, and the whole lake room was deserted, younglings and padawans in class, and the masters meditating or studying in the archives. the masters who weren't on the battle field. Siri studied Obi-Wan's face. She could tell he was tired.

"Your talk with Anakin didn't go to well then?" she asked.

"No," Obi-Wan sighed. "Honestly Siri, I don't know what to do with him! he won't let me in."

"He just needs time. Remember how Qui-Gon felt? He was about ten times worse then Anakin, take it from someone who saw him before you returned to the temple."

Obi-Wan sighed again. "I still wonder what possessed me to do that, I wasn't in the same situation as Ahsoka so I had no excuse for my actions."

"I can't say that I know the answer to that any better then you," Siri said, "but I do know you wouldn't be the jedi today if you hadn't gone through that trial."

"What would I do without you Siri?"

"Probably have gotten yourself killed ages ago," Siri answered smartly.

"Siri Tachi! That is not funny."

"True, " Siri admitted. " Sometimes I wish we could be normal jedi and just go on the usual missions. No kidnapping, no slavers, no pirates, no bombs..."

"If we were you'd be bored out of your mind after one mission like that," Obi-Wan remarked.

"So,, have you heard anything back about the report you sen tot the chancellor concerning Mandalore?" Siri asked.

"No, but that's no surprise. I don't think he's had time present it since the trial. I'm expecting to hear back soon."

"Do you think you'll get sent out to Mandalore?"

"I hope so," Obi-Wan admitted. "I need to be the one to go."

"I agree," Siri said. "You should be the one to go, you know it better then anyone else. You should go, with me of course."

"Siri," Obi-Wan protested. "Why do you have to come with me?"

"It's been a while since we've gone on a mission together. And if maul is still there, him and that rotten brother..." Siri trailed off, her face dark.

"Siri, you're not coming so you can avenge your master, Adi wouldn't want that."

"No, I know. Avenging her would just be a bonus. Would you want to leave Anakin behind?"

"If he still is closed off and in this mood that he's in, I won't have much choice."

Obi-Wan sighed once more. Anakin thought he felt bad, he was forgetting something. Obi-Wan had gone on more missions with Anakin and Ahsoka then he had ever gone on with any one else, except possibly Siri. He was just as hurt by his decision as Anakin. He didn't know whether Ahsoka would return or not, but he did know he regretted Anakin finding out about Obi-Wan's short absence from the order. he hadn't wanted to give him anymore hope then what he'd had already in case it would be crushed. He didn't want Anakin to be crushed at the same time as Obi-wan would be. Because what he didn't want Anakin to know above all else, was that Obi-Wan hoped just as much as Anakin that Ahsoka would come back.

Anakin was walking down the halls headed for cafeteria. He didn't like cooking in his own quarters anymore, not anymore. He was staring ahead, not watching anything else, so he didn't see the door to his left open until he felt someone bump into his side. he looked down at a youngling.

"Sorry, Master Skywalker," Petro said, stepping back quickly.

"That's alright, Petro," Anakin said, forcing a small smile.

"I'm... I'm sorry to here about Padawan Tano," petro said quickly. "She was real nice to us younglings, me and my friends really liked her, and I guess you could say she was a friend to us..." Anakin recalled that Petro had been one of the younglings Ahsoka had taken to Ilum. What had Ahsoka said? _Petro is impulsive, but extremely loyal. He's strong willed, and determined. He was the one who lead all the other younglings to rescue me from Hondo. _Anakin looked at the youngling with more respect.

"I'm sorry too," he said. "Ahsoka told me a lot about you, all good."

Petro grinned at Anakin, then his face grew solemn.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Petro asked. Anakin thought for a minute about to say.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"She will," Petro said firmly. "She's a jedi."

Petro turned to run off, but Anakin stopped him.

"Petro," he called, "may the Force be with you."

Petro smiled, and bowed to Anakin. "And with you Master Skywalker," he said.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: Dear readers, I'm sorry it took me so long to get this next part up! I also apologize for the terrible typos in the last part, I will do my utmost to be sure they aren't repeated. Reviews are always welcome!

Ahsoka walked out of the warehouse, duffle bag over her shoulder. She was headed for the airfield with Corky, where she would meet Trip Solo and the other members of their party. Corky was staying on Corellia, as he was acting ambassador between Mandalore and Corellia. It all felt right to Ahsoka, heading off to battle. Surreal, but right.

"I am sorry about everything that has happened to you," Corky told her as they walked.

"It's not your fault, it's not anyone's," Ahsoka replied. That was all she would say on the matter.

When they reached the airfield, Trip waved them over. He grinned at Ahsoka cheerfully. "Morning, ready for an adventure?" he said.

Ahsoka liked him immediately. He had appeared trustworthy and friendly at the meeting the day before, but seeing him here among his friends and fellow soldiers, Ahsoka knew he was a good man.

"I wish I could go with you," Corky said to the two of them, "but Auntie Satine would say I'm needed here more. Knock a few rebel heads together for me though."

"Oh, we will," Trip promised, and he winked at Ahsoka. Ahsoka laughed, the first time she had laughed in a while, she realized, and followed Trip onto the freighter.

Once settled into hyperspace, the crew relaxed. they had a couple hours before the landed, and this was most likely the last leisure time they would get. most of them found a place, however uncomfortable it was, to lay out and sleep. Ahsoka sat in one of the seats in the main area. trip come back from the cockpit and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Corky told me you've been through a rough patch, and to take it easy on you," he said. "Should I take it easy on you?"

"No need," Ahsoka said, "I can take what ever you and Mandalore can throw."

"That's what I thought, and that's what I told Corky."

"You told Corky what exactly?"

"That you're not the kind to break down in the middle of a battle, or lose control. No matter what is going on else where, no matter how tangled your emotions are, you've got a steady head, and it's screwed on straight."

"Wow, thanks Trip," Ahsoka said, a bit surprised to receive such high praise from such a new acquaintance. "So, how long have you been a soldier?"

"I've been training with Corellia's militia since I was 15, so that would be 6 years now," Trip calculated. "Mostly it's been hunting down drug lords, or breaking up riots, this is my first big assignment."

"That's got to be exciting," Ahsoka commented.

"Yep, so how long have you been a padawan and General?"

"I was both for almost three years now," Ahsoka said. "I've learned a lot in those three years."

"I bet, we'll definitely be needing that expertise," Trip said. He checked the time, then stood. "Well, we'll be coming out of hyperspace in a few minutes. I better get back up there." He left for the cockpit. Ahsoka leaned back into her chair again, closing her eyes and remembering her first assignment, her first mission. It hurt to look back, but that was part of healing. She needed to remember. Her life as a jedi was a part of who she was, and there was no going back on that. There would always be a part of the jedi within her.

There was a clatter and she opened her eyes, looking around. There was a pan rolling on the floor from where it had dropped, and a boy standing by it, a nutribar in his hand. He had froze when the pot fell, his eyes wide with fear that someone would catch him. Which Ahsoka had.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, and she got up moving over to the boy. It was Joshan's son, the young Han Solo.

"Nothun," he said stubbornly. "What about you? Why are you here?"

"You're father asked me to come," Ahsoka answered, crossing her arms. "I saw you at the meeting yesterday. Isn't the battle field a bit dangerous for you?"

"I can fight," Han snapped, crossing his arms in return.

"Oh really, does your father know you're here?"

"Why does he need too?" Han replied, and he took a bite of the nutribar. Ahsoka sighed.

"Come on, let's take you to your Uncle."

"Han Sebastian Solo," Trip grumbled. He leaned back into the pilots seat messaging his temple. The co-pilot pretended not to be paying attention. Ahsoka stood behind Han, watching the scene unfold.

"Didn't your father explain to you last night why you couldn't come?"

"Yes, but I want to fight!" Han answered, and he clenched his small fists.

"You're too young, too small."

"I am not! Everyone says I'm tall for my age, I can do it!"

"Han, my brother would never forgive me if I put his only son in danger."

"Is there a way to send him back to Corellia when we reach Manadalore?" Ahsoka asked.

"Unfortunately not, he'll have to stay with us until this whole thing is sorted."

"Well, I can keep an eye on him in the mean time," Ahsoka volunteered.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Han protested. Trip ignored him

"Are you sure you can handle him?" he asked. "He can be quite the handful."

"Trust me, after the younglings at the temple, I can handle anything."

"Very well," Trip agreed. Han opened his mouth to protest again, but Trip held up a hand. "No more, Han, you will stay with Ahsoka until your father joins us. Then he will decide what to do with you." Han glared blaster bolts at Ahsoka, and she began to wonder if she could handle the strong-willed Corellian.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: Hello! Happy St Patrick's Day! Alright, late St Patrick's Day. I'm doing something I haven't done as of yet. Writing a story with clones. If there are any particular clones you'd like to see, please leave a review, or pm me, and tell me so. The only one I'm really familier with (at least in the 501st) is Rex. I'll look up your fav clone though, make myself stick his personality and name firmly in my head, and put him in the story.

Anakin stood at the edge of the temple roof, looking out over the lanes of traffic. The setting sunlight glinted off the silver buildings turning the whole world gold. It was when Corescant was most beautiful. He heard the door open behind him, and knew who was coming up. "What is it Master?" he asked.

Obi-Wan paused a ways behind him, and stood the Jedi knight. Anakin's back was straight, and his shoulders squared. He appeared strong, and confident. Powerful.

"The senate is reviewing the situation on Mandalore, at last," Obi-Wan said. "There's a chance I'll be sent out soon. I thought we should talk before I leave."

"What is there to say?" Anakin asked without turning. Obi-Wan felt frustrated. Why couldn't Anakin move past this? He was tired of being brushed away.

"Anakin, I told you that the council will let you back out to the front when they deem you ready. The only way they'll do that is if you prove you're ready."

"How am I supposed to do that in the temple?"

"Help with the younglings, instruct a lightsaber class for padawans, do something where you open up to other jedi, where you are interacting with them. When you can do that, you'll show that you can at least interact with other people besides yourself."

Anakin was silent, and obi-wan feared his suggestion would once again be brushed aside. instead, Anakin turned and walked up to him. he threw his arms around Obi-wan and gave him a brief but touching hug. Obi-Wan was taken off guard. When Anakin released him he stepped back and bowed to Obi-Wan, a bow from an apprentice to master.

"Thank you, master," Anakin said, quite humbly. Obi-Wan blinked, then gave a small smile. He returned Anakin's bow.

"Anakin, I sometimes forget how much you've grown. I still remember when you were that small boy Qui-Gon discovered on Tatooine, one who asked never ending questions." Anakin grinned, and opened his mouth to say something when Obi-Wan held up a hand.

"Please don't say what I know you're about to say. If you'd gone on as many missions with Qui-Gon as I had you would have known that in every one he made friends with a..."

"Pathetic Lifeform?" Anakin asked.

"If I ever find out which crew member told you I said that they'll be getting quite the earful."

"Probably the reason why you haven't found out yet."

Obi-Wan and Anakin grinned at each other.

"I'm glad to hear you joke again Anakin, I can't tell you how much I've missed it," Obi-Wan confided. "Well, I'd best be going. There's a council meeting I don't want to be late too. I'm hoping Master Windu has heard something from the Chancellor about the situation on Mandalore."

"I wish you luck master."

"You know me, I don't believe in luck."

Obi-wan left the roof, smiling in relief. Anakin was returning to normal it seemed. Behind his back, Anakin dropped his smile, and turned back to the view of the city.

Obi-Wan was still smiling when he entered the council chamber. Master Windu raised an eyebrow. "And what has put you in such a good mood, Master Kenobi?" he asked.

"Anakin is finally beginning to heal, Master Windu," Obi-Wan answered as he took his seat. "It shouldn't be long before he can once more be on active duty."

"I'm pleased to hear that," Windu said.

"I'm sure Rex will be as well. I know how he doesn't like to sit around and do nothing anymore then Anakin." Master Windu and Yoda exchanged glances. Obi-Wan looked at them curiously. "What?"

"Captain Rex and his troopers are being sent out to reinforce Master Vos and his force on Arorua," Master Windu said. Obi-Wan's smile melted and felt his heart sink.

"Oh no," he muttered, and then said in a louder voice, "Exactly how many people would know this?"

"We posted it on the Military Bulletins, anyone could check them," Windu answered.

"Including Anakin I suppose," Obi-Wan sighed.

"Yes, if Anakin had checked them recently. What is it Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan just shook his head. No wonder Anakin had been in a good mood.

Anakin strode into the hanger bay, duffle bag over his shoulder, and a smile on his face. At last. There was no way his battalion was going any where without him. He saw Rex and some of the other troopers in a group near one of the landing craft and he walked over to them. They saw them coming and Rex hurried forward to meet him.

"General Skywalker, nice of you to join us," Rex greeted. He and Anakin grasped each others forearms in a typical greeting between comrades. "Are they letting you back onto the front?"

"Well, unofficially," Anakin said. Rex shook his head at his General.

"I see, sir," he said. "I suppose you will be wanting to leave without anyone else knowing then, General?"

"That's why we work so well together, Rex," Anakin said, already heading for the ship.

"Why, sir?"

"We understand each other perfectly."

Rex grinned, then turned serious again. "Right men, load up!"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: thank you all for being patient with me, I know it's been a while since I've updated. This coming month it may be difficult to get chapters up regularly *points at avatar* but I'll _TRY_ to get at least one up a week.

Also, happy early Easter!

Chapter 8

_Clang. Clang. Clang_. Ahsoka looked up from the data pad with a sigh. Han was sitting across the room from her, slouched in his seat, arms crossed, and legs swinging back and hitting the bottom of seat in a constant maddening rhythm.

"Han, please, can't you sit quietly?" Ahsoka begged. She was stuck babysitting the little terror while Trip met with Bo Katan. All the other soldiers were seeing to the weapons, or catching some much needed rest. This left Ahsoka and Han alone, and neither was very happy with the other.

"I'm 4, what do think?" he demanded. Ahsoka sighed, and laid aside the datapad, giving up on the idea of reading it.

"Anything you'd like to do? We could play a game?"

"I'm 4, not a baby."

"I'm 16, and I like games just fine thank you very much," Ahsoka said, trying hard not to sound cross. Han shrugged.

"If you want to play a game, go play, and leave me alone." He kicked the seat with renewed vigor.

"Tell me, what did the bench ever do to you?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm not mad at the bench, I'm mad at you, but I can't kick you." He gave the seat another hard kick. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. He was worse then the younglings at the temple.

Well, I'm going to get some target practice," she said, and she stood up, stretching her arms over her head. Han perked up like she'd hoped he would.

"Can I come? My Dad let's me practice all the time," he said eagerly.

"Is that true?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah! He says I'm real handy with a blaster! I wouldn't have come if I wasn't."

"You are one weird 4 year old," Ahsoka remarked. "Alright, let's go then."

Han happily followed Ahsoka out to the shooting range.

"The people are starving," Bo Katan said, skipping over the usual pleasantries. "If your people don't get here for us to strike in the next few days, I'm afraid it may be too late."

"We're working as fast as we can," Trip assured her.

"I hope that's true," Bo Katan said. "My sister gave her life to protect this world, I'm not going to let it fall to a bunch of no good hypocrites. I will give my own life to see Mandalore free once more."

"You may need to," Trip said solemnly. "This will not be an easy battle. The capitol is not the ideal battle site, so many civilians are close by it will be difficult to avoid spilling innocent blood. The people aren't sure who to follow now that the duchess is gone, that's why they are looking to Almek. We need to know exactly who is going to assume power once this is over." Bo Katan nodded her understanding, but said nothing. Trip got tired of waiting, and asked her directly, "will you?"

Bo Katan turned her back on him and stared at a tapestry that hung on the wall. The old cities of Mandalore were the ideal hiding place for the resistance. No one dared to enter them anymore, not since the capitol's construction, but the ruling monarch would always see that one city remained readily prepared incase of an emergency evacuation. It was here that that they were hiding, waiting for their chance to strike.

"My sister was always the main politician in the family," Bo Katan explained. "She was destined to lead Mandalore into the era of peace so many desired. I've always been a hot head, I couldn't last through a lesson on politics, let alone live, eat, and breath politics. Satine managed it somehow though. She succeeded where I failed." Bo Katan turned back to Trip. "I will rule Mandalore," she said. "I will become duchess, but only until I feel Corky can take it. He will be a better ruler then I."

"I think that is a wise decision," Trip said. Before anything else could be said, alarms began blaring.

"Someone is headed our way," Bo Katan said, and she ran out, trip on her heels. "Are we expecting friends?"

"No, not for another couple hours," Trip answered, a pit forming in his stomach. He reached for his comlink and tried to contact Ahsoka. He hoped she had Han Solo somewhere safe.

Ahsoka watched Han fire away at the target, impressed. She had never thought a 4 year old could display such calm, and focus, and accuracy, but there it was. The target was covered in holes across the room, and Han appeared dead set on obliterating the bull's eye. Then the alarms went off. Ahsoka looked around, making sure they weren't actually in a threat of attack in the shooting range that minute, then she called Han over.

"Come on, something's wrong," she said. Han followed Ahsoka out of the room. Ahsoka hoped they could get to a safe room before anything started happening. She looked down at the young Solo boy. Nothing could happen to him. She wouldn't let it.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**: HI! No, I did not drop off the face of the earth. I've been holed up writing two other fanfic series and a novel in 31 days. I felt bad that I haven't posted a chapter in a while for this though, so behold, chapter 9. Short, but here. I will continue this story, my energy just tends to be thrown into whatever obsession is front and center in my midn at the moment.

Anakin exited the transport and took a deep breath of the humid, but fresh, jungle air. Troopers worked around him, unloading supplies. He looked across the airfield and saw a flurry of brown robes as Master Quinlan Vos hurried over. Master Quinlan had been in the same classes as his master when they were padawans, but shared none of his regards for protocol. Anakin had always liked him.

"Well! Look what the reinforcements dragged in," Quinlan greeted cheerfully. "Anakin Skywalker, who would've guessed. The council actually agreed to put the two of us together beyond their reach?"

"Good to see you too, Quinlan," Anakin replied. "They, umm... didn't exactly agree to send me here."

"Ah, snuck off again did you? Did you bring Ahsoka with you?"

Anakin's face darkened slightly. "Ahoska is no longer my padawan," he said shortly. Quinlan frowned.

"Really? Somehow I feel there's more to this story. Come to my tent, we can exchange tales of the past few weeks there." The two jedi left the troopers to finish there work and headed into the camp.

Obi-Wan made his way through the temple halls, his mind parsecs away. Anakin was off on some adventure or other, probably bound to get himself into trouble. Obi-Wan had been to Arorua once, with master Qui-Gon. he knew exactly how much trouble you could find yourself in there if you weren't careful. And then there was the whole Mandalore mess. The senate still had yet to vote on the stupid thing, still debating whether it was worth their interest, and whether their help would be welcome. In senate talk, that meant would they be rewarded. Obi-Wan wasn't sure how much longer he could wait before going out there himself, official or not.

"Obi-Wan!" he heard someone call out from behind him. He stopped and turned, seeing Siri racing up the hall toward him.

"Siri," he said, "what is it?"

"The senate... thought you should... know... heard..." she gasped. Obi-Wan placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Breath," he instructed. "Now, what is it?"

"The senate has voted against sending any aid to Mandalore until they secure a written request for it from the Mandalorian government."

"The government is corrupt!" Obi-Wan declared, his face creasing in anger. "That's the problem! The Mandalorians are under the rule of a dictator, that's why they are asking for aid! Why would the official government ask for aid if they're the problem in the first place?"

"Search me, it's not my opinion," Siri remarked. "If it were up to me, I'd be heading out right now for Mandalore with a whole battalion of clones."

"Thank you for that Siri," Obi-Wan sighed. "Of course, with your attitude, you alone would probably be more then a match for any of the death watch."

"Me? What about you? You're enough to strike fear into the hearts of any enemy! Why do think Maul has such a burning desire to get rid of you? He fears what else you might do to him."

"That is an exaggeration of the most extreme kind if ever I've heard one," Obi-Wan answered. Siri just shrugged, then cocked her head thoughtfully. Obi-Wan groaned at the sight of it.

"I know that look Siri Tachi. What ever it is, it's a bad idea."

"Perhaps..." Siri drew out. One question though. Do you trust me?"

"Unfortunately, yes, with my life."

"Good. How soon can you be packed?"

"Ouch," Quinlan remarked, and he leaned back against the tent support. Anakin looked down at his hands. "That's rough. So, you slipped away from the council to get some breathing space, I get it. Feel free to stay and help, we could use you."

"Thanks Quinlan," Anakin said, feeling seriously relieved.

"Come on, let's get you up to speed on what's happening."

Anakin followed Quinlan out of the tent. Now that he was back on the battle field, he felt at home. He could almost forget the fact that he was continually looking over his shoulder, expecting some snippy remark from Ahsoka every ten seconds. When he didn't hear it, his heart would sink. Oh, how he wished the separatist would attack that very minute so he could hack a few stupid droids to pieces. He needed the excuse to cause some damage to something.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry it's been so long! This chapter is short, but I promise the next one will be longer. I hope you enjoy, and I apologize in advance for any typos/grammatical errors.

Ahsoka raced threw the hall lit with red flashing lights, blaster in one hand, Han's hand in the other. Just ahead of them a group of death watch and mandalorian troops poured into the hall. Ahsoka looked around quickly, then shot the top off what she thought was a vent and shoved Han into it.

"Hey!" he cried, his voice echoing as he fell. Ahsoka winced as she realized that the drop was a bit longer then she'd previously suspected. She started shooting at the intruders, blasters bolts pinging off the blaster proof armor they wore. She swore, partially glad that Obi-Wan and Anakin weren't there to hear her. Anakin said things a thousand times worse, yet it had always bugged him when Ahsoka made use of the lighter phrases she'd heard him use. realizing there was only one option, Ahsoka leapt in after Han. The drop was long, and halfway down her nose registered a unpleasant smell.

"Oh no," she groaned seconds before landing in a pile of garbage. A very angry very wet Han sat on another part of the pile across from her. He glared at her.

"The garbage shut," he observed. "What a great idea." Then he wrinkled his noise and added, "What a wonderful smell you've discovered."

"Oh, relax," Ahsoka said sharply, trudging through the thigh high disposal. "We'll find a way out of this." There was a door on the other side of the shut and Ahsoka pushed against it. Locked. Han glared at her and grabbed the blaster from her.

"Give me that," he snapped. Ahsoka opened her mouth to warn him against his plan, but was to late as he squeezed the trigger. The blaster bolt bounced off the locking mechanism and from wall to wall. Han and Ahsoka ducked, arms covering their heads protectively. At last the bolt landed in the few inches of water and other unidentified liquids, sizzling out of existence. Ahsoka rose and glared at Han. She snatched the blaster back from him.

"Don't do that again," she warned.

"Well how do you expect us to get out of here?" Han demanded.

"Patience," Ahsoka said. She closed her eyes, reached into the force, focusing it ion the locking mechanism. Seconds later, there was click, and Ahsoka opened the door, shooting Han a triumphant grin. Han rolled his eyes and followed her out.

Trip and Bo Katan raced through the halls of the hide out, making their way to the back exit. They ran into a few group of death watch and mandalorion guards, and either escaped them or dispatched the lot of them. Trip felt a pit of worry in his stomach. he'd had no contact from Ahsoka or Han, and couldn't help fearing what could be happening to his small nephew. His father would certainly kill Trip if anything happened to the boy. The two soldiers raced around a corner and instinctively brought their weapons up as they found two other occupants of the tunnel. They lowered them again when they recognized Ahsoka and Han.

"Han!" Trip said, relived. he ran up and grabbed his nephews shoulders, then stepped back and wrinkled his noise in disgust. "What happened to you? You smell like you fell into a garbage shut."

"We did," Han said darkly. Trip glanced questioningly at Ahsoka.

"Well, he's still alive isn't he?" Ahsoka said with a shrug. There were sounds of blaster fire from behind them and Trip began to head down the tunnel.

"Come on, companies coming," he said. Together the four of them raced down the hall.

TBC


End file.
